Life After War
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: DH spoilers. What happens after Harry speaks to Dumbledore's portrait? How do Harry, Ron and Hermione deal with life after war?


Life After War

**Spoiler Warning: Based on the events of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **

Harry James Potter remembered entering the Gryffindor common room and just looking around. He saw the same couch, the same fireplace, the same rug…At last, he was home. Harry climbed up the stairs tiredly.

When he walked through the dormitory, Harry almost expected to see a packed trunk with an owl, ready to be transported back to the Dursleys…but Hedwig was dead. Harry sat on his bed and realized that he would never see the Dursleys again. He wondered where they were…whether they were safe…or alive at that…

But there were more pressing matters than whether Dudley had all of his TV's. Like the fact that Lupin was dead. Tonks was dead. Fred was dead. Mad-Eye was dead. Colin was dead. Harry closed his eyes as he sat on his bed. There were so many deaths.

The door creaked open. Looking up, Harry saw that it was none other than Neville Longbottom. "Harry…thanks…" Neville said quietly.

Giving him a slight smile, Harry nodded. "I would have never been able to do it without you Neville. You were very brave tonight standing up to Voldemort like that." Harry said honestly. "But you weren't only brave tonight. You have been so courageous all year. You lead the DA. You stood up."

Neville turned red. "I…I…" Neville stuttered. "Harry, you were right."

Confused, Harry looked at him oddly. "Right about what?" Harry questioned.

"In Hogs Head…you said that we didn't know what it was like…that we didn't know how terrifying it was…how we didn't know if we were going to live or die…" Neville said. "I thought he was going to kill me."

Harry nodded understandingly. "You showed extraordinary bravery." Harry said. "You did get Gryffindor's sword after all. Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat."

Again, Neville blushed. "He…he did?" Neville asked flustered.

"Yes, he did." Harry said softly.

There was silence and then Neville smiled. "See you later Harry." Neville said quietly as he exited the room.

Finally Harry was alone again. He lay down and closed his eyes…hoping for a peaceful night…hoping for the most peaceful night that he ever had… but it was interrupted as the door creaked again. Harry sat up immediately. He saw that it was Ron. "Sorry…I didn't know that you were sleeping…" Ron said quietly.

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping." Harry said.

With that, Ron nodded. "Mum…mum's not so good. George isn't either…" Ron admitted. "Actually, I don't think any of us are."

Alarmed at the tone of Ron's voice, Harry stood up. "What exactly are they doing?" Harry questioned concerned.

"They won't let go of him…" Ron said quietly.

Harry rushed over to Ron putting his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, I'm so sorry." Harry said.

"I was thinking…maybe you could…I dunno…talk to them?" Ron muttered.

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked.

Shrugging, Ron sighed. "I don't know." Ron said honestly.

((-))

In a chamber off to the side of the Great Hall, Harry heard sobbing. He and Ron walked in to find that Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Percy and Hermione were all standing above the body of Fred Weasley. All of their eyes turned to Harry. Walking over, Harry saw how lifeless Fred was…how still he was… "I'm sorry." Harry said looking away from Fred's body. "Fred didn't deserve to die. No one did…except Tom Riddle, Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, whatever you want to call him. Fred was like all of you, the kindest, bravest, funniest people I have ever met."

Mrs. Weasley dried her eyes and rushed towards Harry pulling him in a tight hug. "Oh Harry! Thank you!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Finally letting go of him, Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a long time. "Mrs. Weasley, I think you should know that I gave Fred and George the money to start their joke shop. I gave them my money from the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said breaking her gaze and looking down.

He expected Mrs. Weasley to be mad, but instead he heard her laughing lightly. Ginny smiled. Even George gave a slight smile. "I've been wondering…" Mrs. Weasley said lightly. "I didn't approve of the joke shop, but now I think I could do with a good laugh…"

"George, don't waste my money. I'm looking forward to the next product." Harry said with a small smile.

There were tears in his eyes. "I…I don't think I can…not without him…" George said.

Harry moved towards him. "George, I know how you feel. I really do. You just want to crawl under a rock and die yourself. You don't want to feel the pain. You want it to end…all of it. You feel more alone than you ever have. But you're not! I'll be right behind you. Heck, I'll even test some of your experiments! You're got your mum, your dad, Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Hermione…even that git of a brother Percy!" Harry said fiercely.

"Hey!" Percy called.

Fleur swept forward and tossed her hair back. "And 'e 'as me!" Fleur declared.

"But it won't be the same! He…I…We…" George said. "I just wish he was here."

Harry thought for a moment. "Fred wasn't in any pain when he died and he's in a better place now. Dumbledore is probably with him." Harry said. "Maybe he's even driving Dumbledore crazy right now."

George gave him a small smile. "Maybe…" George echoed.

((-))

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked aimlessly around the school. "Were you telling George the truth? About it not hurting when you die?" Ron asked suddenly.

They all stopped before a door. "Yeah…I talked to Sirius before I…anyway, he said it was like falling asleep and it was. I didn't think I'd be able to do it. I was so scared…I was scared because I didn't know what death was." Harry said. "I just hope that I never have to go there again before I'm supposed to."

Hermione laughed unexpectedly. "Do you know where we are?" Hermione asked with a grin.

They looked around alarmed. Slowly, it dawned on them. "The girls bathroom!" Ron answered.

"This is where we first became friends." Hermione said dreamily.

Ron nodded. "Good thing Quirrell was evil and let the troll out…" Ron said laughing.

Shaking his head, Harry couldn't help but feel filled with happiness. "I think my wand still has troll snot on it…" Harry joked.

With that, they all laughed wildly. It was great to be laughing again…living again…Until Hermione's laughter turned into tears. Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked concerned.

"I thought you were dead Harry! Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked brokenly.

Sighing, Harry looked down. "I thought I was really going to die. It was too hard to say…goodbye." Harry said quietly. "Plus, you would have stopped me and chained me up."

Hermione stopped crying and gave him a slight nod. "We probably would have." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry to interrupt." A kind, gentle voice said behind them.

Ron, Hermione and Harry turned to look directly at Professor McGonagall. "Oh, you're not interrupting professor. We were just taking a walk down memory lane." Hermione said with a tiny smile.

"Literally," Ron added.

McGonagall nodded with a faint smile. "Ah yes, the troll! Harry, I need to ask you something. I asked Professor Dumbledore and he suggested that I seek your guidance." McGonagall said in a serious tone. "We, that is everyone, would like to get Voldemort's body out of here quickly. As much as we would just like to burn his body and throw it in a hole, we cannot. Where should he be buried and what name should be placed on the headstone?"

Harry was prepared to answer anything…anything, but that. "Well…his father was buried in a cemetery. As much as he hated him, I suppose he should be buried with his family. For his name…he was born as Tom Marvolo Riddle. I think that he should be buried the same way he came into this world, as Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry said slowly. "He wasn't born evil. He had no family and no one to love him. However, it was his decisions that made him evil."

"And it was your choices that made you good," Hermione reminded him.

Cocking her head, McGonagall looked at Harry oddly. "You remind me very much of Albus. He understood You-Know…I mean, V…Voldemort. Albus started the Order of the Phoenix, just like you started Dumbledore's Army." McGonagall commented.

Thinking about that a moment, Harry sighed. "Well professor, I think that anyone who has had a difficult life can understand Voldemort. He and I are very alike. We were both raised by people that hated us and we never knew our family. Therefore, when we came to Hogwarts, it became a home for us. But after that, the similarities disappear. He used his knowledge for evil because he couldn't understand death…or love." Harry replied. "So, yes. Dumbledore and I were alike because we could understand this. We understood love."

For a moment, Harry could have sworn he saw McGonagall's eyes tear. "Of course…thank you Harry for your advice." McGonagall said swiftly before turning away.

Standing there, beside Hermione and Ron, Harry could not help but feel sad and happy. He was happy it was over, but utterly sad about the deaths. "So…this is it?" Ron asked quietly.

"No. No, it's not. This is actually just the beginning. We've got a long way to go before things go back to normal." Harry answered. "Changes will be made and things will be better."

Hermione nodded. "You know Harry, I think your parents would be so proud of you." Hermione said suddenly.

Harry gave her a small smile. "Oh I know they would. Just as your parents must be proud of you…Did you ever get them back?" Harry asked.

Looking horrified, Hermione yelped. "No!" Hermione said. "I've got to go get them…"

"Could it wait a while?" Ron asked softly. "I mean, Fred's funeral…Lupin's…Tonk's…"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "My parents are probably having a wonderful time in Australia anyway."

((-))

Walking away from Hogwarts was one of the hardest things Harry had to do. He knew that he would probably never return. It was the end of his time there. Harry knew that there would be a time when he would have to venture out into the world and get a job…but leaving the only home he knew. It was harder than he imagined.

The war was over, but its effects were just beginning. It would take years and years for the wizarding world to be repaired and even then, the scars would still be felt. "Goodbye," Harry whispered as he climbed on the Hogwarts express. "Goodbye,"

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N- If you liked this story, check out my other stories!

Kylie Anderson


End file.
